Thomas
Thomas is one of the protagonists of the YouTube Poops. Appearances *Thomas vs. Gordon - Protagonist *Everyone Hates Edward - Minor antagonist *Henry vs. The Fat Controller - Minor character *Hidden Words of TTTE - Minor character *Thomas Tries to Pull a Train but Fucks Up Completely - Protagonist *WTF is Happening - Minor character *Cranky Wants Kevin's Help - Supporting character *Techmo and Skips save Sodor - Minor character *Mario and Luigi are Pussies while Cranky Tries to Kill Kevin - Supporting character *Edward Calls Trevor Profane Words - Protagonist *Thomas's Crap Story - Supporting character/narrator *Cranky Buggers - Protagonist (along with Percy) *The Lorries Take Over the World - Supporting character *Gordon Hates The Fat Controller - Minor character *Sir Topham Hatt Hates his Wife's Birthday - Minor character *You C*nt! - Protagonist *The Big Shitty City - Protagonist *James and the Tree Curse - Deuteragonist *The Lorries Take Over the World (remake) - Supporting character *Gremlins Take Over Sodor - Supporting character *Douglas Pushes Donald into a Cart on Purpose - Minor character *Jack Gets Rejected - Supporting character *James's Wooden Balls - Protagonist *Percy is a Stupid Little C*nt - Supporting character *Roll, Queef and Sex Change - Protagonist *Gordon is a Lardarse - Minor character *A Heterophobe - Minor character *The Fat Controller Goes on Holiday - Minor character *Pussy! - Main antagonist *The Rapist - Minor character *Thomas Jerks Off at a Mine - Protagonist *Squeak Squeak - Main antagonist *The Jackninja5 Crapload - Supporting character *Thomas and the Conspiracy Theories - Protagonist *Sodor Receives the London Bombing - Deuteragonist *The Fat Controller Converts to Atheism - Supporting character *Bother! - Protagonist *The Rape of Oliver - Minor character *Thomas Gets Fired - Protagonist *Thomas Acts Like Islam Karimov - Main antagonist *The Elephant Ran Away from the Cruelty of the Circus - Minor character *A Tale of Two Engines and an Old Coach Part 1 - Protagonist (along with Percy) *The Tale of Two Engines and an Old Coach Part 2 - Protagonist (along with Percy) *Toad Stands By and Lets Oliver Murder a Truck - Minor character *Donald Trump Visions a Sodor with No Mexicans - Supporting character *Some Steamroller Has an Impossible Dream - Minor character *Pot Paints and Monarchs - Protagonist *Percy is a Stupid Little C*nt 2: Electric Boogaloo - Minor character *Trevor Trevor Trevor Trevor Trevor - Deuteragonist *Thomas Bangs with a Snowplough - Protagonist *The Fat Controller's Revenge - Protagonist *Thomas is Racist to Non Blues and Has Cocaine Accidents with Percy - Protagonist *Express Trains Pull Cock - Supporting character *Stepney's Driver Steals a Cricket Team's Ball While Caroline is a Victim of Sexual Abuse - Minor character *Fuck that Bike - Minor character *Rusty and the Evil Boulder - Minor character *Baa Baa Black Ram - Minor character *Diesel and the Missing Title - Supporting antagonist *Jackninja5's Christmas YouTube Poop - Protagonist *The Ninja5 Controller - Supporting character *Boulder's Revenge - Minor character *Percy's Prediction - Minor character *Percy is a Stupid Little C*nt 3: He Doesn't Crash into the Sea in This One - Minor antagonist Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters